


How season 13 should have ended

by Eleanor_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e22 Exodus, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Holmes/pseuds/Eleanor_Holmes
Summary: What should have happened (imho). Not sure if it makes sense if one doesn't know the episode. In any case, it contains spoilers.





	How season 13 should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> Time: Episode 22, between Gabriel starting to fight Michael and him being stabbed

Lucifer looks at Sam. “Tell my son I’ve died a hero!”

Before Sam can react, Lucifer is already engaging Michael, drawing him away from his little brother. Sam jumps in, grabs Gabriel and carries him to the portal. When he passes Lucifer, he looks him in the eye and nods. They have come to an understanding.

As a struggling Gabriel is pulled through the portal, he sees what he tried to avoid for millennia: His brothers killing each other. 

The resulting blast of grace destroys what is left of “Apocalypse World”. All the survivors are now in this room. But Gabriel does not think of them or their world. All he can think of is his big brothers, who have always been there, but now are no more.

He turns to Sam and shouts: “Why did you do that?! Why didn’t you leave me to fight him?!” 

Sam’s face hardens. “If I, a mere human, could take you away against your will, you were in no condition to fight an archangel.”

While they are fighting, Charlie whispers to Dean: “Do they always resolve their couple’s issues in public like that?” 

“Their WHAT?!” 

Dean is surprised to learn that everyone in “Apocalypse World” thought the Winchesters had brought their angel boyfriends to rescue them. After all, what other reason could an angel have to help humans? 

“Well, what about Cas?” Dean asks. Charlie looks at him blankly. 

“I met the Castiel that had never met you. Believe me, it’s better for everyone that you two are together.”

Just as Dean wants to deny it, Sam and Gabriel have finished arguing and when he learns what they think, Sam looks away and says in a small voice: “You’re wrong. He’s straight.”

Dean stutters: “HE´s straight?!”

Gabriel frowns. “I’m what?”

_...and then all misunderstandings were finally cleared and our boys lived with their (now official) angel boyfriends and Jack (when the latter three were not in Heaven to fix it), their mother, some new old friends and some new new friends in the bunker for many many happy years to come._

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is a bit rushed... I just had to get it out.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
